


Cotton Mouthed

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Cotton Mouthed

**Summary:** Korra gets her wisdom teeth pulled and gets subsequently surprised.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Rated:** K+

 **Warnings:** light profanity

 

 **Author's Note:** I wrote this in response to a post made by tumblr user **[sato-mobile](http://sato-mobile.tumblr.com/)** about Korra getting her wisdom teeth pulled. In it, she has trouble remembering Asami, and when she finds out she's her girlfriend, she's replies with "dammmnn." The original post can be found **[here](http://sato-mobile.tumblr.com/post/117998298449/modern-au-where-korra-gets-her-wisdom-teeth-out)**.

* * *

 

 

“Ow...” Korra groaned, managing to somehow look up at the dentist. They were a blur or mint green scrubs and a facial mask, all shadowed by the bright fluorescents above.

“You’ll be in a bit of pain for the next few days, so only liquids for the next few days, and no straws: you’ll cause a dry socket, and you don’t want that.” The dentist reached up and turned off the amber lamp above, sighing softly. “I’ll go get the script for your pain pills.” Korra felt a pressure on her shoulder as the dentist gripped it, patting her twice.

“Hey there, champion.” A gorgeous woman was next to her now, swimming in from the side of her vision. She had a high ponytail that curled down to her shoulders, and eyes the same color as grass, with lips so red that Korra’s hand limply lifted up to try and touch them. “Easy, easy,” she said, chuckling. “You’re still coming out of it.”

“Who...” Korra paused, head lolling. “Who... you?”

“Asami,” the woman answered, taking Korra’s hand. The woman’s lips curved up in a smile, and suddenly, she became radiant, and a bit ethereal. “Your girlfriend, silly.”

Korra’s blue eyes widened dramatically, and her mouth lolled open, revealing four cotton rolls shoved into the back of her gapping mouth. “Girl...fwiend?” she slurred slowly. 

“Yep, and I live with you too,” Asami answered. Korra made a sound in the back of her throat: a soft sound of surprise.

“Dammnnn,” Korra drawled, nodding her head slowly. “Dammnnn. I... got  _you_?” She tried to raise her hand and point, but she only managed to get her arm to her stomach before she stopped, resting it and pointing at Asami from there.”

“Heh, yeah,” Asami chuckled. “ _And_ kept me too.” 

“Wow...” Korra’s body relaxed in full, and she smiled lazily, nodding still. “Are you gonna feed me a... liquid diet?” She remembered those exact words for minutes before: the dentist had said them to her. Still, it took Korra moment to think about that sentence, and the words were still thick and slurred.

“Of course, sweetie,” Asami answered. “I’ve got a box of instant butterscotch pudding with your name on it.” She leaned forward and ruffled Korra’s hair gently, and Korra closed her eyes, the sensation radiating through her.

The dentist -Korra mutely heard Asami call them Dr. Pema- assisted Korra into a wheelchair, and passed her off, Asami steering them out to a car outside. Once inside, Asami leaned over and buckled Korra in, kissing her cheek before crossing behind the car to the driver’s side.

“Dammmnnn,” Korra tried to whistle, but she couldn’t and it hurt to think about the sensation anyways. “A gi... A girlfwiend  _and_  puddin’?” 

“Yep, and once you’re better, maybe I’ll kiss you on the mouth too,” Asami teased.

“Wow,” Korra breathed. She leaned back and smiled before letting the last of the medicine lull her to sleep.


End file.
